1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the production of slide fasteners, and more particularly to a method of manufacturing slide fasteners of a separable type from a pair of fastener stringers of continuous or substantially endless length.
2. Prior Art
There have been proposed many separable slide fasteners equipped with a separable end connector which comprises a separable pin fixed to the bottom end of one of opposed fastener stringers, a retainer pin fixed to the bottom end of the other stringer, and a retainer attached to the retainer pin for receiving the separable pin to connect the two fastener stringers at their bottom ends. In the case of known separable fasteners, each of the separable pin and the retainer pin is formed usually with use of a separate piece of material from the material which constitutes the fastener stringers per se. Such process is complicated and time-consuming.